


The Broken Promises

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Engagement, Hurt, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Baekhyun melakukan liburan pelarian ke Praha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Secara tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, mantan yang kabur dari perjodohannya lima tahun yang lalu.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	The Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Sebuah fiksi di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menemukan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. 
> 
> Twitter: @chocoidyeol 

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Tidak biasanya ia berusaha sekeras ini untuk menghindari Produser Zhang yang akan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan mengenai perkembangan musiknya. 

Ah, sial. 

Ia bahkan tidak bersemangat untuk menyentuh hitam putih piano di ruang studio kecil miliknya. Meskipun ia berdiam diri di studio hingga pukul dua pagi dan dengan ditemani oleh satu botol minuman dan sebungkus kudapan, ia tak dapat memikirkan apa pun. 

Baekhyun menyerah.

Nyatanya memaksakan diri untuk menulis sebuah lagu seperti apa yang ia janjikan pada Produser Zhang tidak semudah itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia kehilangan semangatnya untuk berkarya. Sungguh, ini semua berada di luar rencananya. 

Baekhyun pikir setidaknya ia dapat memberikan rancangan kasar dari lagu atau pun lirik buatannya pada Produser Zhang dalam waktu satu bulan. Namun tidak, bahkan ini lebih dari dua bulan dan ia belum memberikan apa pun pada pria berlesung pipi itu.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan liburan pelarian selama empat belas hari ke Praha, sebuah ibu kota bersejarah dari Republik Ceko dengan sungai Vltava yang membelah kota itu menjadi dua bagian. Kota itu benar-benar indah, seperti dengan apa yang ia temukan di internet beberapa pekan lalu.

Seperti wisatawan lainnya, Baekhyun juga berkeliling dengan ransel kecilnya. Ia akan menjelajahi kota dan menikmati pemandangan bangunan-bangunan tua dengan penuh rasa kagum. 

Dengan buku kecilnya, ia akan mulai menulis beberapa potong kata ketika ia tengah beristirahat, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan mencoretnya dengan kasar, “Ah, bukan seperti ini…”

Saat dalam perjalanannya kembali menuju penginapan, sebuah tempat berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Sebuah kafe kecil di sudut jalan dengan tulisan Korea yang besar di papannya disusul dengan tulisan dalam bahasa Ceko dan Inggris.

_Sweet Escape,_

atau itulah apa yang Baekhyun baca dari jarak satu meter.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa selama tiga belas hari tinggal di Praha dapat membuat Baekhyun merindukan masakan Korea. Dengan segera Baekhyun memasuki kafe itu dan memilih bangku di sudut sebagai tempat beristirahatnya setelah berjalan kaki seharian, menikmati hari terakhir liburannya.

Seorang wanita dengan darah Eropa mendatangi Baekhyun dan mengambil pesanannya; hanya satu gelas es americano ringan, satu porsi nasi goreng kimchi, dan kudapan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika kafe itu memutar sebuah lagu; Love Words karya solois dengan nama Kim Jongdae, favoritnya. “Selera lagu mereka sangat baik… Ah! Tunggu!” Baekhyun meraih buku kecilnya dengan segera dan mulai merangkai kata-kata singkat.

Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat pandangannya dari buku kecilnya ketika ia mendengar suara kaca saling beradu di hadapannya. “ _Pesananmu tuan_ ” ucap wanita itu dengan ramah sebelum ia pergi.

Baekhyun menyesap minumannya dengan perasaan bahagia sebelum akhirnya ia mengernyit. Ini bukan americano ringan! Ah, mereka terlalu banyak memberikan _shot_ nya. 

Baekhyun memanggil kembali wanita itu dan memintanya untuk menukar pesanannya. Americano yang ia dapatkan terlalu kuat dan ia tidak begitu menyukainya. 

Mengalami kendala bahasa untuk menjelaskan satu sama lain, seorang pegawai dari balik meja membantu rekannya dengan memanggil manajer, yang secara kebetulan adalah seorang pemilik kafe itu juga, untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah terjadi.

“Baekhyun?”

Suara berat dari punggung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia kembali terjatuh pada suara itu, sebuah suara yang terasa sangat familiar di telinganya. Ketika Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang meninggalkannya lima tahun yang lalu.

Mematahkan sebuah perjanjian perjodohan antara keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun.

“C-Chanyeol…?”

“Hei” lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum canggung, “Uh, apakah sesuatu telah terjadi di sini?” 

“Kau… bekerja di sini?”

“Well, aku adalah manajer dan pemilik di tempat ini” sekali lagi Chanyeol menekan bibirnya. Berusaha tetap menjadi profesional pada pelanggannya. Baekhyun tak memberikan banyak reaksi, hanya sebuah ‘Ah’ kecil yang bernada muncul dari mulutnya.

“Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi?”

“Well, ya, sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku meminta es americano ringan, namun mereka memberikanku es americano dengan empat _shot_ , kurasa”

“Ah, begitukah? Tentu saja Baekhyun adalah es americano ringan. Maafkan aku, kau akan segera mendapatkan es americano ringan milikmu” kemudian Chanyeol beralih pada pegawainya, menjelaskan pada wanita itu mengenai situasi yang tengah terjadi dalam bahasa lokal. Wanita itu segera beranjak setelah ia membungkuk dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa canggung ketika lelaki tinggi itu hanya berdiri dan terdiam di samping mejanya, jadi ia menawarkan bangku kosong dihadapannya untuk Chanyeol. Mereka hanya terdiam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol berdeham, “Uh, apa yang kau lakukan di Praha? Berlibur?”

“Ya, sepertinya”

“Sepertinya?”

“Aku kabur dari masalahku”

“Tentu saja, kabur memang adalah jalan terbaik” Ia terkekeh sendiri atas ucapannya. 

Ah, perasaan ini lagi. 

Perasaan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di hatinya kembali bergejolak. Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengunci perasaan itu dan sekarang mereka melakukan pergolakan? Ya Tuhan, berikan Baekhyun kekuatan.

Mereka hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berdeham dan berbicara dengan tipis, “Chanyeol…”

“Hm?”

“Apakah aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan padamu?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau meninggalkan Korea, memutus segala hubunganmu, dan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama… apakah aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan?”

“Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku pergi karena aku membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir dan mencari jati diriku. Kurasa aku pergi terlalu lama, huh?” Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, berusaha membuang kecanggungannya lagi. 

Raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi khawatir ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun menunduk dan dengan cepat mengusap pipinya, “B-Baekhyun?”

“M-maaf” Chanyeol terdiam atas permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun, ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk ia katakan. Apakah leluconnya terlalu menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu menangis?

“Seharusnya kau menolak perjodohan itu sejak hari pertama, Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu membuang waktu sembilan bulan milikmu hanya untuk mengenalku lebih dalam… dan memaksakan diri untuk mencintaiku” Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun…”

“Kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu saat itu… j-jadi… jadi aku tak perlu merasa bahwa aku tak pantas mendapatkan rasa cinta dari orang lain untuk tiga tahun lamanya”

“Apa? Baekhyun, tidak! Ini bukan salahmu. Ini… ini benar-benar kesalahanku. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi seorang pengecut dan memilih untuk kabur dari kenyataan. Ini benar-benar bukan kesalahanmu. Tidak, Baekhyun, jangan katakan itu, hm? Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta”

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, “Aku berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaanku, melupakan rasa sakitku, dan berusaha merasakan cinta dari orang lain. Namun kenyataan bahwa kau meninggalkanku di hari di mana seharusnya kita menikah… itu sungguh menyakitkan, Chanyeol… bagiku setidaknya”

“Aku—”

Si mungil terkekeh bersamaan dengan air mata lainnya yang kembali mengalir, “Kurasa aku yang bodoh di sini, kupikir kau benar-benar menyukaiku, jadi aku membiarkanmu mengambil seluruh hati dan perasaanku. Maafkan aku karena aku benar-benar jatuh pada pesonamu”

“Baekhyun…”

“Tidak, semua telah berlalu dan tak ada yang dapat kita lakukan, benar? Semua ini telah menjadi masa lalu, lima tahun yang lalu”

Mereka terdiam. Chanyeol masih terud menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan membuat Baekhyun terus-terusan menunduk, tak ingin bertemu dengan mata yang pernah sangat ia cintai itu.

“Katakan padaku, Baekhyun… apakah kau masih mencintaiku?” pertanyaan Chanyeol sungguh menyayat hati Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa lelaki di hadapannya ini menanyakan hal itu di saat-saat seperti ini? 

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawabnya, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mencari jawaban yang pantas atas pertanyaan itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berdeham sebelum ia mulai berbicara, 

“Aku membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untuk menerima diri bahwa kau meninggalkanku. Bertemu dengan beberapa orang untuk membantuku melangkah pergi. Juga meneguk beberapa pil obat untuk menghilangkan kecemasan yang akan secara tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku benar-benar memberikan hatiku padamu, Chanyeol. Aku bahkan telah membayangkan bagaimana aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, dan juga memikirkan bahwa mungkin kita akan mengadopsi beberapa anak…”

Baekhyun terkekeh sendu dalam jedanya, “… kurasa aku menaruh terlalu banyak harapan untuk masa depanku… jadi, sekarang apakah kau dapat menyimpulkan itu sendiri?”

“Baekhyun, maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud—”

“Kau tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitiku, aku tahu. Aku juga tak dapat menahan perasaanku sendiri. Tidak apa, Chanyeol, ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya” Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. “Ah, Chanyeol?”

“Hm?”

“Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini padamu, tapi…” Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha untuk tetap tenang, “Apakah kau… pernah mencintaiku?”

“Baekhyun… jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri”

“Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bukan? Jadi bisakah kau katakan saja padaku? Aku… aku hanya memiliki satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku selama lima tahun”

Chanyeol terdiam, terlihat berpikir dengan keras. Ketika ia menemukan jawabannya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini telah memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapannya, 

“Kau adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan. Kita memiliki banyak kesamaan dan, sungguh, aku menikmati setiap saat yang kuhabiskan saat bersamamu. Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun. Kau adalah teman yang baik. Dan aku tak pernah menyesal untuk bertemu denganmu”

“Ah… teman?” Baekhyun merasakan matanya kembali terisi oleh air mata lagi, namun ia berusaha tetap tersenyum. “Tentu, orang-orang berkata bahwa aku adalah teman yang menyenangkan” ia tertawa dengan lelucon yang ia buat sendiri.

Mata itu menipis, membuat air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun, dan tentu saja Chanyeol dapat melihat itu.

“Kau seharusnya menolak semua itu sejak hari pertama. Kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk pergi berkencan denganku. Kau… kau dapat menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai dengan waktu-waktu itu”

“Baekhyun, kau harus tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menikmati waktu kencan kita. Kau benar-benar seseorang yang dapat membuat orang lain bahagia hanya dengan keberadaanmu”

“Aku tahu, mereka mengatakan itu padaku. Tidak apa, Chanyeol, itu adalah lima tahun yang lalu, benar? Aku… aku senang mendengarnya”

“Sungguh!” lanjutnya ketika Chanyeol tetap memberikannya tatapan khawatir. Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap tersenyum dan menunjukkan wajah bahagianya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyesap americano ringannya, “Well, jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu selama di Praha? Apa kau hidup dengan baik?”

“Untuk itu, well, ya. Aku—”

“ _Ayah!_ ” 

Suara anak laki-laki dari pintu kafe mengalahkan lagu yang sedang diputar. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat di mana Chanyeol berada. “ _Ayah, kami datang!_ ” ucap anak itu dengan menunjukkan gigi ompongnya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan anak kecil di sampingnya secara bergantian. Mereka terlihat sangat mirip dengan telinga lebarnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi pahit, membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang penjahat berat yang telah menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Well, itu memang dirinya.

“ _Sayang!_ ” seorang wanita cantik dengan darah eropa menyusul kemudian. Mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan cepat dan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. 

“ _Sayang, siapa ini?_ ”

“ _Seorang teman... ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, dari Korea_ ”

“Ah! Halo, aku Celine” Baekhyun segera tersenyum ketika wanita itu memberikan tangannya, menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan. “Baekhyun”

“Baekhyun, ini Celine dan si kecil Jay” Chanyeol memperkenalkan keluarga kecilnya pada Baekhyun sebelum ia berkata dalam bahasa lokal pada Celine dan membuat wanita dan anak itu menunggunya di sudut lain kafe itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, ia mendapati fakta lainnya yang menembus otak dan jantungnya. Bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah seorang ayah dan seorang suami. 

Ah, bukankah ini pertanda bahwa Baekhyun harus mengakhiri segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?

Bahwa Baekhyun harus mencoba lebih keras lagi menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, menemukan cinta sejatinya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bagus?

Tentu saja Chanyeol akan menemukan seseorang untuk mendampingi hidupnya, meskipun itu bukan diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harus berhenti bersikap menyedihkan dan mulai melepas sisa-sisa kenangan yang Chanyeol berikan di dalam hatinya. Termasuk kenangan ciuman pertama mereka, ah, itu tidak memiliki arti lagi. Itu hanyalah salah satu agenda di mana bibir mereka bertemu.

“Chanyeol… aku berbahagia untukmu”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi, hm?”

“Menangis bukanlah hal yang buruk, ini adalah salah satu cara untuk melepas kenangan-kenangan lama. Ah, maaf, aku menangis lagi. Tenang saja… ini… ini bukan pertama kalinya… Tapi sungguh, kau memiliki anak yang menggemaskan, berapa umurnya?”

“Ia… dua tahun”

“Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan kedua telinga lebarnya. Ah, kau memiliki istri yang cantik, Chanyeol. Jangan lepaskan dia, hm?” Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lagi.

Chanyeol sungguh menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh tangan atau menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga ia telah menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol rasa, Baekhyun akan menolak sentuhannya, jadi ia memilih untuk menahan diri.

“Ah, Tuan Pemilik, kurasa aku harus pergi. Bisakah aku membawa pulang pesananku?” tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. 

“Tentu…” 

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika Chanyeol bangkit dengan pesanan di tangannya. Ia menutup wajahnya, menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol untuk melihatnya menangis. 

Setelah ia menerima pesanannya dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan canggung menepuk lengan atas Chanyeol, “Kembalilah ke Korea, kau terlalu lama meninggalkan rumahmu. Ah, semoga kau hidup dengan bahagia. Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol”

“Selamat tinggal? Seharusnya sampai jumpa, Baekhyun!” si mungil hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkah pergi. 

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun sendu, 

“Maafkan aku, Baekhyun”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Aku hanya berharap prompter dan pembaca sekalian dapat menikmati fiksi singkat ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengikuti festival menulis, jadi semoga kalian dapat memaafkan kemampuan menulisku yang tidak sebaik para penulis di luar sana >,<
> 
> Ah, saat menulis ini aku merasa sedih dengan karakter Baekhyun dan sempat menitikkan beberapa air mata, kuharap kalian dapat merasakannya


End file.
